


Rosetta's House

by perductus



Series: Togafuka Week 2014 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dolls, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touko requests the purchase of a dolls house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosetta's House

The purchase of the dollhouse was one entirely orchestrated by Touko. When she came to Byakuya requesting they they buy one, he didn't immediately understand why, and Touko wasn't willing to elaborate. 

Weighing up the pros and cons, Byakuya decided it couldn't hurt. The most it would do is serve as a distraction for Touko. He let her pick out the model she wanted and a few days later it was delivered, along with a starter pack of furniture and a couple of small china dolls. The miniature house was placed in a corner of the drawing room, on a low ornate coffee table that before then held no other purpose. Byakuya thought that would be the end of it, the purchase being one of Touko's whims when she was suffering from writer's block. 

It was only when he Touko didn't crawl into bed one night that he became curious. Vacating the bedroom, he headed for her study, which turned out to be empty. 

Peering into the drawing room answered his queries as he was met with the sight of Touko kneeling in front of the open dollhouse, rummaging around inside.

'Touko, what are you doing? It's past midnight.'

Her body stiffened at the sound of his voice and she turned to look at him, one of the dolls clutched in her hand. 'Byakuya-sama! I must... have lost track of t-time...' 

Byakuya entered the room, moving to the corner where she sat. 'What exactly is the appeal of this?' He gestured to the house. 

Touko rolled her bottom lip between her teeth, examining the female doll held in her fist. 'I had one when I was little.' A pause, then a longer explanation. 'My parents d-didn't give me many presents, but on my sixth birthday they got me a dollhouse. I used to make paper dolls to put inside it.'

Byakuya pulled a chair from the central table in the room and sat next to Touko and the dollhouse. 

Touko continued. 'T-That's actually where I made up my first stories...' A small smile. 'I would m-make up backstories for all the paper dolls, and give them f-family-trees and r-relationships.' Her face clouded and she shook her head slightly. 'It's s-stupid, really...'

Hearing Touko talk about her childhood was a rare occurrence. Neither of them liked to bring up the past - there was no point when all it held were unfavorable memories. 

'My real m-mother got rid of the dollhouse when I was twelve,' Touko's eyebrows knitted together. 'She d-didn't approve of the way she thought I'd taken to d-destroying the furniture and graffiting the walls and snipping off the heads of the dolls.' Her eyes met Byakuya's. '...but it wasn't me.'

The image of an twelve year old Touko, waking up and discovering that her other self had vandalised one of the things most precious to her. An all too familiar theme in Touko's life. 

Touko stuffed the doll back into the house and closed the front walls. 'I'm s-sorry, I'll c-come to bed now.' 

She made to stand but Byakuya extended a hand, touching her arm. 'Tell me the story you've constructed for these dolls.'

A blank stare.

'I'm assuming you've thought of one, judging by the time you spend in here,' he said, leaning back on his chair. 

Touko cautiously opened up the dollhouse again, glancing at Byakuya, eyes wary. 

Byakuya scoffed. 'I'm not going to make fun of you.' 

Nodding her head, she retrieved the two dolls, one dressed in a pink frock with blonde pigtails and the other in a blue suit and a mop of black hair. 

'This is Rosetta,' Touko held up the female looking doll. 'This house is her family's that she inherited.'

'What happened to her parents?'

'... I'm not sure yet,' said Touko, fiddling with Rosetta's pigtails. 'But Rosetta lives here alone with her butler; Tadao,' She raised the male looking doll. 

Byakuya reached out and took Tadao from Touko. 'He doesn't look like a butler to me,' he said, turning the doll over in his hands, examining his crisp navy suit.

'T-That's because Rosetta has instructed Tadao to pretend to be her fiance,' said Touko. 'Rosetta's parent's will stated that if she is not married by the end of the year, then the house will be passed to Rosetta's cousin, Jadaria, which would leave Rosetta homeless.'

'This seems a rather implausible set of circumstances.' He suppressed a smirk as Touko frowned. 'Tell me more.'

'W-Well, eventually there will be a time when Rosetta's family come to stay and Tadao must pass as her lover or they both may end up without a home.' A small sigh escaped her. 'It s-sounds better on p-paper.' 

Byakuya vacated the chair and knelt beside Touko, arranging Tadao's porcelain body in a sitting position on the sofa. 'My educated guess is that by the end of this unlikely ordeal, Rosetta and Tadao have actually fallen in love - am I correct?'

A smile crossed Touko's face, as she placed Rosetta on the sofa with Tadao. 'Yes.' 

'Your stories are becoming predictable, Touko.' 

They sat for a moment, gazing at the two dolls, whose lack of body control meant they collapsed against each other on the tiny sofa, china hands overlapping. 

Byakuya's own hand found Touko's. 

'Perhaps a host of new characters will shake things up a little.'

Touko looked at him, head tilted. 

\---

That following day, they drove to a specialist dolls house emporium, and spent the afternoon picking out members of Rosetta's family to join the story.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for today was supposed to be books but I drew a complete blank so wrote about dolls instead.


End file.
